The present invention relates to the detection of explosives, particularly by instruments or dogs, and more particularly to explosive simulants which are chemically equivalent but not detonable or explodable for use in training dogs, calibrating instruments, and other applications where a non-explosive simulant of an explosive is needed, and to methods for making the simulants. These materials are referred to as Non-hazardous Explosives for Security, Training and Testing (NESTT).
Various methods and apparatus have been developed for detecting explosives. As the concern of terrorist actions increases, the need to develop effective explosive detection increases. Most recently explosives detecting dogs and sensitive analytical technologies have been utilized. To enable the training of such dogs and/or the calibrating of sensitive instruments, it has been necessary to use large quantities of explosives which pose a hazard as well as preventing dog training or instrument utilization is some critical or restricted areas. For example, during the training and utilization of the dogs, quantities of explosives are carried in vehicles and placed in buildings which resulted in the possibility of explosive detonation. Whenever dogs are used to detect for illicit explosives, real explosives are in close proximity to verify that the dog is working and to reward the animal. The need for explosives thus restricts detection in populated areas such as airports. Where explosives were banned due to the location or equipment within an area, training could not be undertaken. Similarly, calibrating of sensitive analytical instruments used for the detection of explosives could only be accomplished by the presence of similar explosives, though in small quantities, but creating a hazard in and of themselves. There are many other applications that require chemical equivalence to explosives without the explosive hazard such as research and development activities in explosive destruction and processing technologies.
Thus, there has been a need to develop safe methods of training explosives detecting dogs and/or calibrating sensitive analytical instruments, and other applications, without the use of actual explosives. The present invention satisfies that need by providing explosive simulants which are chemically equivalent to explosives in nearly all respects, but cannot chemically react violently (no detonation or explosion). In addition to the chemical equivalence, the chemical elemental composition can also be simulated for detection by instruments that do not rely on odors. Thus, the use of actual explosives for training and/or instrument calibration, or other applications, could be eliminated, thereby eliminating the hazards associated with the use of explosives, which is defined herein to mean high explosives as well as gun and rocket propellants.
An explosion is defined as a rapid energy release while detonation is energy release at supersonic velocities. Thus a non-detonable material may still be explodable. Therefore, for safe use NESTT materials are desired which are non-detonable and also non-explodable.